La paternidad definitivamente no es para todos
by Yamazaki Sousuke
Summary: "Y es así como comienza una de las emblemáticas leyendas de Teiko y la razón por la que ya no se permite traer huevos a la escuela." En donde gracias a muchos eventos desafortunados, comprendemos que ninguna persona en el club de basketball está capacitada para ser padres. Y menos de un huevo.


**La paternidad definitivamente no es para todos.**

**N/A:** Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir esta cosa, así que sepan disculpar la demora en "Es la lógica." El capítulo de Touou va en un 60% así que en poco lo tendrán. Pero mientras tanto, disfruten la primera parte de lo que será una larga odisea con nuestros idiotas favoritos, La Generación de los Milagros.

**Disclaimer**: Si Kuroko no Basket fuera mío, podría decir con todo derecho que Kise me pertenece. Pero no es así, así que trato de no desesperar.

* * *

La escuela secundaria Teiko cuenta con un gran prestigio dado que no sólo fue la institución privilegiada de tener a los prodigios del baloncesto juvenil entre sus filas, si no que, en general, era una escuela con renombre.

Pero, como en toda institución, hay situaciones que pasan a la memoria colectiva del establecimiento no porque sean merecedoras de respeto ni de orgullo, si no más que nada era por todo lo contrario.

Cabe destacar que varias de estas situaciones memorables tuvieron como protagonistas a la Generación de los Milagros, por si alguien quiere saberlo.

La cuestión de todo el asunto es que los integrantes de los regulares del club de baloncesto de Teiko daban mucho de qué hablar fuera de sus extraordinarias habilidades.

Y la mayoría de las veces las cosas que se decían no eran para nada halagadoras.

* * *

Hubo una vez un profesor que tuvo una idea que ayudaría a sus estudiantes a entender el valor del esfuerzo y responsabilidad que conlleva tener un hijo.

Claramente tendría que haber sabido que algo saldría mal al querer aplicarla en las clases que tenía con los estudiantes de segundo año, pero el pobre hombre no sabía, claramente, en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando ese día llegó a la institución con varios cartones de huevos bajo el brazo.

Y es así como comienza una de las emblemáticas leyendas de Teiko y la razón por la que ya no se permite traer huevos a la escuela.

* * *

"La idea es que puedan cuidar de este huevo como si fuera su propio hijo por una semana sin dañarlo, comerlo o perderlo." Explicó el profesor a la primer clase que tuvo ese día. Los estudiantes no se mostraban muy motivados, pero al decir que si completaban la tarea satisfactoriamente les otorgaría un diez, muchos se mostraron entusiastas por lo que parecía ser una tarea sencilla, en otras palabras 'huevo comido'.

La actividad sería realizada en parejas elegidas al azar por el profesor.

Ante tal anuncio la gran mayoría de estudiantes femeninas se miraron las unas a las otras, y fulminándose con la mirada, exclamaron al unísono que ellas querían ser compañeras de Kise-kun y que no aceptarían un no como respuesta.

"Yo quiero hacer el trabajo con Kise-kun"

"No, yo lo haré."

"Kise-kun trabajará conmigo."

"No," exclamó el profesor de Ciencias Humanas, "si yo no puedo hacer el trabajo con Kise-kun, ninguna de ustedes lo hará."

"Profesoooor" se quejaron todas.

"No. Ya está dicho. Pondré a Ryouta-kun con la persona más impredecible de todo este salón". Después de una mirada rápida por encima de todos ellos, señaló al fondo a la derecha. "Murasakibara, tú serás el compañero de Kise."

"¿Arara? ¿Acaso el profesor piensa que soy impredecible?"

"Sí. Además eres un gigante con el pelo violeta."

Kise miró a su nuevo compañero de equipo con mucho entusiasmo, dado que de entre todas las personas del salón, Murasakibara era el menos probable de provocarle un daño físico o algún tipo de acoso... probablemente. "Bien-ssu. Parece que Murasakicchi será mi esposo por una semana. ¡Y hasta tendremos un hijo!"

"Ehhhhh, ser el esposo de Kise-chin… Bueno, creo que podría haber sido peor."

"¡No seas tan cruel!"

* * *

El profesor de Ciencias Humanas se mostraba muy conforme con la respuesta de sus alumnos ante la actividad que tanto tiempo le había tomado diseñar. Ésta era la segunda clase a la que le había encomendado la tarea, y todos respondieron con más entusiasmo que en la clase de Ryouta-kun.

Ahora que el salón estaba vacío, el profesor se encontraba juntando sus cosas para retirarse al salón de profesores así podría llegar antes que el condenado profesor de química. Ese hombre tenía la extraña manía de siempre sentarse en su silla favorita, el maldito. Pero esta vez no se lo permitiría, llegaría antes que él.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar su libreta… estaba seguro que la había dejado encima del escritorio pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía encontrarla…

Pensando que tal vez se cayó debajo del escritorio, con un suspiró se agachó a buscarla, solo para que una voz por encima de él le produjera un susto de muerte que casi lo lleva a un infarto, y por impulso al tratar de pararse su cabeza dio contra el escritorio, provocando así el golpe más grande en la cabeza que se ha dado en su vida.

Ciertamente, debería haber tomado esto como una señal de que las cosas no iban a salir bien ese día.

Al erguirse, se percató de la presencia de su no tan favorito estudiante, la leyenda urbana viviente, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hola" habló el chico que por algún extraño motivo sostenía su libreta.

"¡Ku-kuroko!… p-pensé que habías salido con el resto de tus compañeros…"

"Es lo que quiero, profesor." Contestó el chico al tiempo que le entregaba su libreta. "Pero parece que se ha olvidado de mí. No tengo un huevo. Ni siquiera tengo compañero."

"Oh… ya veo. Disculpa por eso, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre me olvido de ti."

"No se preocupe, pasa a menudo."

Sintiendo mucha pena por él, el profesor colocó su mano detrás de su cuello en señal de vergüenza. Esta no es la primera vez que esto pasa, y ya no debería hacerlo sentir tan mal, pero es que el chico merece más reconocimiento de lo que le da ya que no le causa ningún problema, no como el condenado profesor de química.

Buscando en su bolso por un huevo, comenzó a decirle al muchacho: "Creo que tengo un huevo aún por aquí, pero lamentablemente todos tus compañeros tienen ya su propia pareja. ¿Te importaría hacer este trabajo por tu cuenta?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que seré un padre soltero?"

"Sí… pero tiene más valor. Criar a un hijo solo es una experiencia dolorosa y llena de sufrimiento, pero serás recompensado. Algún día. Probablemente."

"… Entiendo." Respondió el chico sin alterar de forma alguna su expresión. El profesor le dio el huevo, a lo que el chico lo tomó y lo sostuvo con cuidado en su mano.

"Cuídalo mucho." Le dijo el profesor para evitar un silencio incómodo dado que el chico se quedó mirando fijamente el huevo en su mano sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Eso haré" dijo Kuroko después de un tiempo. Y con un pequeño saludo salió del salón, aún mirando el huevo.

'Qué chico más raro', pensó el profesor guardando de forma desordenada su libreta en su bolso y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Esta vez no permitiría que el idiota profesor de química le robara su silla favorita.

* * *

El profesor de química para las clases de segundo año en la escuela secundaria Teiko era un hombre muy particular. Era un extravagante personaje, y a pesar de que sus estudiantes lo amaran había ciertas personas que lo odiaban por algún motivo. En especial el profesor de Ciencias Humanas. Es decir, es cierto que a veces se sentaba en su silla, pero la cosa no tenía su nombre escrito en ningún lado, quién se pensaba que era.

Pero sacando eso, digamos que ahora sí el profesor de Ciencias podría tener una buena excusa para odiarlo, pensaba el hombre mientras caminaba hacia su próxima clase con una bolsa llena de huevos que él en un principio no había traído.

Cuando entró en la clase que le correspondía, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se puso en su escritorio con los huevos frente a él.

"Escuchen, no tenía un programa preparado para hoy porque como ya saben yo nunca quise ser profesor así que a veces se me olvida hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero no importa porque encontré algo mejor que hacer." Señaló la bolsa de huevos que estaba frente a él y luego señaló a sus estudiantes. "Les voy a dar un huevo, y lo tendrán que cuidar. No crean que no sabré si se lo comieron, o si lo perdieron. Porque lo sabré. Aparentemente tienen una semana para cuidarlo como su hijo, mascota, ser amado, lo que sea. ¿Alguna queja?"

Un chico levantó la mano, y preguntó: "¿Qué tiene que ver cuidar un huevo con la química?"

A lo que el profesor contestó: "¿Qué parte de que no preparé nada porque no quise no entendiste?"

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada después de eso, entonces el profesor empezó a otorgar huevos a duetos al azar, murmurando por lo bajo 'a ustedes dos los shippeo, así que tengan un huevo'.

Una chica que ya sostenía a su 'hija' en su mano le preguntó, "Profesor, ¿a qué se refiere con shippear? ¿Qué es eso?"

El profesor quedó en silencio por un momento, y después exclamó. "Gracias por darme el plan de estudio para mañana. Eres una santa."

Cuando el profesor se encaminó a la parte derecha del salón, se dio cuenta de algo.

"Akashi."

"Profesor."

"¿Vas a pedirme algo, verdad?"

"Iba a sugerir si no podría hacer el trabajo por mi cuenta, dado que, después de todo, soy absoluto."

"Me parece un buen argumento. Toma tu huevo"

"Gracias."

El resto de la clase, acostumbrados ya a Akashi, ni siquiera se quejaron.

* * *

Cabe destacar que la noticia de que el profesor de química le había robado la idea al profesor de ciencias humanas no tardó en hacerse conocida.

Fue así como el profesor de química llegó a su última clase de ese día cerrándole la puerta en la cara al profesor de ciencias humanas que lo había estado persiguiendo para matarlo y ocultar su cuerpo en un gallinero.

Nadie en la clase estaba sorprendido, dado que esto tendía a pasar más seguido de lo que se esperaría.

"Como ya todos deben saber", comenzó el profesor después de tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, "la tarea es la del huevo. Cuando les dé sus huevos, les pediré amablemente que se retiren, ya que yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como huir."

Los gritos del profesor de ciencias humanas cesaron cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que él tenía que estar dando clases también. Fue entonces que el profesor de química empezó con la ardua tarea de entregar los huevos.

Midorima, como la persona supersticiosa que era, sabía que algo saldría mal. El profesor era de escorpio, y cáncer tenía que alejarse de escorpio ese día. Además, Midorima se encontraba en el décimo puesto en Oha-asa, y a pesar de que llevaba su color de la suerte y su elemento también, el peliverde podía sentir en el aire que algo marcharía mal para él.

"Midorima", dijo el profesor. "Como ahora es el tiempo de ser tolerante y toda la cosa, estaba pensando que deberíamos tener a una pareja de dos padres, ya sabes, para demostrar que no soy homofóbico ni nada. Además, no te ofendas, pero tú tienes unas muy largas pestañas, así que asumí que no te molestaría."

Midorima se limitó a acomodar sus lentes, y preguntar la pregunta que definiría su destino por la próxima semana. "¿Quién será mi compañero?"

"Ehhhhhhh", el profesor observó a los alumnos, y cuando su mirada se clavó en la esquina izquierda del salón, Midorima tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo.

"Bueno, harás pareja con Aomine. Ese tipo necesita tener responsabilidades, y tú pareces un chico que se toma hasta la cosa más mínima muy en serio. Le harás bien."

Si bien el de lentes esperaba que algo malo pasara, debía admitir que no esperaba que fuera algo _tan malo_. De entre todas las personas… de entre todas las almas en el instituto, tenía que tocarle Aomine.

La semana no se mostraba para nada prometedora.

"Profesor," comenzó el peliverde "quiero pedirle mi última voluntad, nanodayo."

"Lo que quieras, chico."

"… Despiértelo usted."

El profesor suspiró, y advirtió que sería la última vez que lo haría porque después será responsabilidad de Midorima como buen esposo que sería.

Midorima no pudo controlar el tic en el ojo que ese último comentario le ocasionó.

Cuando el profesor se colocó frente al escritorio de un dormido Aomine, fue que utilizó el movimiento que siempre usaba en este tipo de situaciones.

"EL BASKETBALL YA NO EXISTE. SUSPENDIERON TODAS LAS ACTIVIDADES RELACIONADAS AL BASKETBALL. EL BASKETBALL ES UN MITO."

A lo que Aomine se despertó en un sobresalto, exclamando: "¡La ley de Boyle y Marionette dice que la presión que ejerce un gas y el volumen que ocupa son inversamente proporcionales!"

Toda la clase quedó sorprendida que Aomine Daiki hubiese estudiado algo para química, y encima lo recordara tan textualmente que se produjo un silencio incómodo. El profesor, después de mirar fijamente al moreno, se limitó a darle el huevo y decirle: "Desde ahora ese es tu hijo. Tiene tus genes. Es todo de ti. Serás responsable de su vida y sus acciones repercutirán en la tuya, ¿entiendes lo que digo?"

Aomine miró el huevo con los ojos muy abiertos y extendió su mano lentamente. "Este… ¿Es este mi hijo?"

El profesor asintió orgulloso, "Exacto. Es tuyo y del peliverde. Tienen que ser buenos padres porque cuidar a un hijo no es nada sencillo. ¿Entiendes?"

Aomine asintió y colocó al huevo sobre su pecho, con ojos muy brillantes y una suave sonrisa.

Midorima no lo podía creer.

Esta semana sería horrible.

* * *

_¡Y no saben lo que se viene! ¡Sigan sintonizados!_


End file.
